


Love in the Night [!Moodboards]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Moodboards [47]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Capwolf, Established Relationship, M/M, Vampire Tony Stark, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Steve Rogers, Werewolves, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Their love was unconventional. A Vampire and a werewolf. Well, they both prided themselves for living outside of the box.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: DBO's Moodboards [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250570
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Love in the Night [!Moodboards]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony Stark Bingo Round 3 prompt [ “Vampires/Werewolves” [A1]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/190217517295/some-very-interesting-prompts)  
> Card Number: 3085

**Author's Note:**

> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
